


A Visit to the Grave

by lovelyladynight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Darkness, F/M, Loss, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladynight/pseuds/lovelyladynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been five years since Padme Amidala’s death, and one person has yet to pay their respects.</p>
<p>Original Written for Fanfiction.net -> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11765485/1/Star-Was-A-Visit-to-the-Grave</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit to the Grave

It has been awhile since the last rain had fallen. The light dims as spotted patterns cover the stone walkway, leading to a mausoleum. A lone figure travels this walkway, his gaze ever watchful as he makes his way to the doors.

A gentle push and the stone doors open under the command.

The stain glass window at the end is that of a woman, a beautiful angel fallen to bring peace against an ever present wars in these dark lands. In the center, the casket of this beauty. The lid has been sealed for five years and counting.

The silence clings to the room as the figure holds his breath.

Then he breathes, much like that of a machine gasping.

Black boots thump on the stone floor as he makes his way to the coffin, resting a gloved hand over where his love’s shoulder would be, if she had been seen.

Although he would long to remove his helmet to see everything with his real eyes, the man knows he cannot. Instead, he leans forward and presses his mouth piece to the head of the coffin.

“Padme,” he whispers softly.

At that moment, Grand Moff Tarkin entered.

“My lord, the emperor wishes to speak to you.”

Darth Vader raised his head to look at his commander, answering, “I’ll be there momentarily.”

As Tarkin left to stone building, Vader rested one hand on the tomb, “I’ll see you soon, my angel.”


End file.
